Use of a half bearing and a flanged sliding bearing in a crankshaft in an automobile engine or the like is known. By this configuration, the half bearing receives a load in a direction perpendicular to an axial direction of an associated shaft, and the flange receives a load in the axial direction. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a thrust bearing assembly having a main bearing (corresponding to the half bearing) and a thrust washer (corresponding to the flange).